


The Immortal

by LocalLeaderKaz



Series: Immortal In Space [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), End of the World, IN SPACE!, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Immortality, Merlin is So Done (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: Merlin sat in the window seat overlooking the last moments of earth from a spaceship he still isn't sure how works. In his long wait for Arthur's return, the world has come to an end. His sad blue eyes watched the earth slowly disintegrate as the shuttle scuttled off to the closest settlement.Part 1 in the Immortal In Space Series
Series: Immortal In Space [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	The Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin. The wonders on Merlin are left to the myths, legends and the amazing TV show Merlin that was one of the best renditions I have ever seen.

Merlin sat in the window seat overlooking the last moments of earth from a spaceship he still isn't sure how works. In his long wait for Arthur's return, the world has come to an end. His sad blue eyes watched the earth slowly disintegrate as the shuttle scuttled off to the closest settlement. The shuttle is relativity empty as it was the last one off. The only ones left for this shuttle where the stubborn who refused to leave until there was no other choice.

Merlin himself was prepared to stay and end along with the Earth. His final resting place in the lands of Albion. The lands his friend and king once ruled so long ago. However its wish was for him to keep magic alive no matter where the human race was off to. He was not tied to Earth anymore. No he is tied to the gods of old. The ones no one worships anymore. The Triple Goddess's last priest. 

However the years, the centuries, the millennia have not been easy, and the Earth's death would not help his already depressed out look on life. The task has been given and no matter his thoughts on it he was to complete it. He was to live. Once he thought he was to wait for Arthur's return to save Albion from itself. However the years went on. Albion changed to Britain, then to Great Britain, England, The United Kingdom, and so on. Wars tore the country apart and built it back. In all of this time Merlin watched and waited. 

Sometimes he helped in war efforts, advised monarchs, and spied. Merlin moved to other countries when it became to much stating in Albion. He learned languages, culture, traditions, but most of all he waited. He waited for a time that Arthur would rise again and need his help saving the world. However as time passed and he watched Albion sink into the ocean, counties burn, and plagues spread. Merlin came to one conclusion. 

Arthur will not return. He didn't return when Albion was invaded. He didn't return when the World Wars happened. Not the first, second, third, or even the forth. He didn't return when countries burned. He didn't return when Albion sank into the water depth of the ocean. He didn't return when half the population perished in a massive plague. And he in no way was returning now. 

That much is clear from the massive explosion slowly occurring in front of him. However there was nothing he could do about it. Arthur was lost for all time. Albion was lost in time long before it sunk. The people of Albion mixed with others just like everyone else. Arthur and Merlin went from history, to legend, then myth, and finally lost. 

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he leans his head against the window. He has seeds and herbs native to Earth packed away, and items from his travels around the world. As you live you pick up things, however once your gone no-one remembers. Its a sad truth and the end of Earth brings the end of everything that he has every been. The history of Earth would be lost in a few generations, and the myths changed to fit the new world they call home. Much like the stories from when he was born.

Merlin has lived to long and much longer still ahead. The Triple Goddess will not let her last priest die. Whether he spread the belief or not is up to him. However no matter how much he wishes it he is not to die. He fears that he will never be aloud to join his loved ones in Avalon. To be doomed to walk among mortals for the rest of time. Because clearly the death of his home world is not enough to grant him the rest he wishes.

Merlin decided there and then that he shall live in the outskirts of society. He will cultivate his own little piece of Earth. He is tired and to old to remake himself every sixty or so years. It is high time that he lived the way he wants without having to bother with the whims of modern culture. 

Plus technology has advanced so far that he no longer understands what things are used for anymore. It used to be fine when he learned about electricity to help brighten the night. When cars were made to travel faster. When radios where invented causing a rise in music. Planes threw him a bit of a loop if only because it took a while to accept that metal could fly. When they made phones to make keeping in contact easier. When computers were made to help with access to knowledge. When rockets came into the equation he was starting to feel his age more than ever. Space stations were growing more into the ridiculous if you ask him, but still he accepted it. Then all that nonsense of living on other planets leading to groups of people that have never been to Earth. That! He started drawing lines at that.

Another sigh escaped as he thought about how old he is now. No he was not living with the mortals anymore. Sure he could keep up, or pretend to keep up, with them. However he would still have to make sure that he was unnoticed. Merlin was tired and he felt like he deserved a brake from all the mortality around him.

The last of the rock once known as Earth disintegrated into the black void of space. The moment somber as the ship headed out to the first space port. This was it. The start of his life off Earth. The start of his life in the vast unknown. He would have to find a world that is not charted. One that is so far off the paths others take that it would be almost impossible to find him. 

Step one spaceport. Step two hitch a ride to other spaceports. Step three buy a ship.... Wait... Step three learn how to pilot a ship. Yeah he did not want to be trapped out in space on a ship he couldn't drive. Well all plans have some flaws. He may not be starting his solitary life as quickly as he wishes, but it will happen.

Merlin looked out at the stary void with determined eyes. The sounds of crying and snores in the background. His new life of isolation was waiting for him. And Merlin couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. It is the first time I have ever written a fanfic so we will see where this goes.  
> If there is anything you want to see in this series just let me know. I will see what I can do. =P
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Misadventures of Arthur the Space Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714374) by [LocalLeaderKaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz)




End file.
